


The Mad King's Daughter

by Celeybear



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Badass Princess, Mad King Ryan, Multi, king AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:17:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1515209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeybear/pseuds/Celeybear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the tale of the Mad King's Daughter. And how with the help of her Lads, she was able to defeat the darkness that had swept over the land.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

Many ages ago lived a young king and his beautiful queen. The King was a fair and just man. The Queen was the most beautiful and kindest woman in all of the realm. Their names were King Ryan Haywood and Queen Rose. They had two children; a little boy named Peter and a baby girl named Odette. The royal family lived happily together in their beautiful castle with their many servants. It seemed nothing could go wrong.

Until one day, the little prince had gone for a swim in a near by stream. The little prince knew better than to go swimming without someone to watch over him, but he did not care. So he swam into the stream only to realize how strong the current was. His little legs and arms could not carry him. And the little prince drowned. The King, the Queen, and the enire kingdom wept for the little Prince.

Now there was no heir to the throne.

Years had passed and the little Princess was able to walk and run and play. The queen had given birth to another daughter, Princess Clara, but had yet to give birth to another son. When the Queen was again with child, there was high hopes it was a boy. However, the queen had become ill and the baby had died before birth.

Stricken with grief and sickness, the Beautiful Queen had become tired. It was not long after that she had passed. Now the King was left in the world with no wife, no sons, and only two daughters.

Just as the King was about to give up hope, a young woman almost as beautiful as Queen Rose had visited the kingdom. Her name was Lady Nerissa. She showed the King what it was like to love and be happy again. So the king married the woman.

More years had passed and the little Princess had begun to grow into a woman. The king and the new Queen had given birth to a baby boy. The Kingdom rejoiced and celebrated for many days. The little Princess was happy as she could be. But she was completely oblivious to what was taking place in the realm.

The new Queen had turned out to be evil and malicious. She had often sneered to her husband that he was weak and too kind to his people. She planted evil thoughts into the King's mind. Soon the King had turned crule and menacing. Taxes were raised, execution and punishments had increased, and the King stopped caring about his people. And the fair King had been given the nickname of the Mad King.

But this not the tale of his failure. This is the tale of the little princess. And how with the help of her Lads, she was able to defeat the darkness that had swept over the land. 

This is the tale of the Mad King's Daughter.


	2. Prologue

The wind was howling and whirling all around the castle. Rain pounded against the stone windows with such force, those awake feared it would break them down. I was awoken by a loud cackle of thunder that had roared through out the land. Filled with fear, I scurried out of bed and ran down the hall. The sound of my little feet pattering down the stone floors was drowned out by the rain.

I made my way into my parent's bedchamber. Both of them were sleeping soundlessly in their canopy bed. I went to the side where my mother slept and shook her arm. She began to stir and eventually woke up.

"Eddie?" My mother groaned tiredly. Once she realized the panic on my face, she became more alert. "What is it? What's wrong my darling?"

Just then another bolt of lighting hit and this time it was extremely close to the castle. I screamed as the thunder roared and cowered close to my mother. Somehow my father continued to sleep with all the noise going around.

"Ryan," She shook his shoulder and he groaned in response. "Ryan dear please wake up."

"What is it Rose?" He mumbled into his pillow.

"Our daughter needs us." My father said nothing. Instead a loud snore came from his direction and my mother hit his back. "Ryan!"

"Alright! Alright! I'm awake!" My father slowly sat up in his bed.

My mother sighed and shook her head. "Sometimes I wonder why in God's name I married you."

"My dear who would say no to a king?" He smiled at her.

She smiled back. "I would, had I had known what a lazy one you'd be."

He simply laughed and kissed my mother's forehead. He turned to me with the sane smile. "Come here you."

I climbed onto the bed and into my father's arms. He dried my tears away with his thumb. "Why are you crying my little princess?"

"I'm scared papa." I said quietly.

"Scared!" He said in a teasing way. "We Haywoods are never scared! We laugh in fear's face."

"Says the man who nearly fainted on our wedding day."My mother murmured.

He glared at her. "I hadn't had time to eat that morning. Besides I was only a little light headed."

"Whatever you say dear."

The two shared a laugh. I smiled softly as my father lightly stroked my cheek. "You should never fear a storm Eddie. It's a part of nature which makes it beautiful. Just like you."

I beamed at him, but just as I was feeling better, another wave thunder hit and I hid in my father's arms. My baby sister began to cry in her crib that was sitting in the corner.

"Looks like both of our daughters are not fond of storms." My mother sighed.

"I'll take Clara. You put Odette back to bed." My father said. He gave me a kiss on top of my head before passing me to my mother.

She picked me up from the bed and carried me out of the room. I laid my head on her shoulder while twirling a strand of her golden hair. The sound of rushing footsteps came towards us just as we reached my room.

"Your Majesty, I was worried about the storm so I came to check up on Princess Odette. I see she went to you." It was my nursemaid, Katherine.

"Yes she came to us shaking, but Ryan calmed her down a little." My mother rubbed my back softly.

"Would you like me to put her to bed?" Katherine asked.

I held tightly on to my mother's nightgown. She took it as a sign and declined my nursemaid. "Thank you, but I can handle it. Try and get sleep."

"Yes your majesty." I heard footsteps leaving us and my mother opened the  doors to my room. She laid me down on my bed before lighting a candle on my bedside table. She poured me a cup of water and I took it willingly. The storm was starting to lessen, but I was still scared.

"Goodnight sweetheart." She kissed the top if my head and was about to leave when I grabbed the sleeve of her nightgown.

"Please don't go mama." I whined.

"It's alright Eddie. It's only a storm. They always pass." She said as she smoothed out my tangled blonde hair. But I still wouldn't let go despite her calming words. She sighed in defeat and climbed into bed with me.

"Did I ever tell you the story of the Storm Princess?" I shook my head. "In a far away land lived a wealthy king. He was one of the greatest kings to ever rule the realm. But he was growing old and soon his only son was expected to rule. The King knew his son was not mature enough to rule an entire kingdom. He thought the Prince needed a wife to make him realize his responsibilities. So he decided to hold a tournament for the Prince's hand."

"Many women traveled far for a chance to be his bride. Some from lands unheard of by most. There were all kinds of women. Beautiful, ugly, tall, short, young, old, some royal and some common. One of them was a young girl who lived in the village just outside the castle. She was quite beautiful with hair as golden as the sun and eyes as blue the sea. She was very brave, very smart, and very good with a bow."

"She sounds wonderful." I marveled.

My mother smiled. "Oh she was. She was adored by all in her village and was offered many wedding proposals. But she declined them all. See she was in love with the Prince and saw this as an opportunity to finally win his love."

"On the morning of the tournament the King gathered all the women who were competing and told them of the task of which they were to preform. Each woman was to go deep into the forest for one week with only a day's worth of food, a blanket, and one weapon of choice. The first to come back would marry the Prince and become the new Princess."

"Many of the women backed out once hearing of the task, but not the young girl. She had gone on many hunting trips with her father and new the forest quite well. She did not fear the forest like most did. Most who decided continued with the task chose swords and axes for their weapon, but the young girl knew that for hunting, the best weapon was something swift and much quieter. She chose a bow and arrows as her weapon."

"The young girl went into the forest and did not stop until she had found a large oak tree where she has visited many times before. The first night she ate all the food that was given to her and slept by the warmth of the fire she had made. The next day she had spent hunting and had killed enough game to last her the week."

"Very quickly the week had passed and it was soon the last night the young girl had to spend in the forest. She had made plans to leave before dawn broke so she could make it out of the forest. As she was picking her things a terrible storm had formed."

I gasped in horror. My mother rubbed my shoulder and continued the story.

"See the girl was brave, but she feared storms. Just like you little one." She smiled down at me, as if being afraid was nothing to be ashamed of.

I gave her a weak grin, but said nothing.

"However, the girl was very smart and knew that she had to find a safe place to hide out for the night. Not far from the tree was a small cave that could protect her. She gathered her things and ventured into the cave."

"As the night went on, the storm only got worse. The girl feared that she would never be able to leave the cave. As dawn approached the storm had not yet passed. She was faced with a very difficult choice. She could stay and be safe or leave the cave and win the Prince's hand."  
"What did she decided?" I asked.

"In the end the girl decided that she would go forth with her original plan. Her love for the Prince was far greater than her fear. So she rushed her way through the forest. Rain had poured down on her and the lightning made her fear worse, but she pushed on. In no time she had escaped the forest and found the Castle."

"When she arrived the Castle she was surprised to learn that she was indeed the first. It seemed that all the other contestants had either given up or died. She was the only one to return."

"Did she marry the Prince?" I asked with big hopeful eyes.

"I'm getting there! I'm getting there!" She laughed.

"On her return the Prince finally laid eyes upon her and instantly fell in love. It was not long after that they married and the young girl eventually became queen. The two lived happily for the rest of their lives."

"So you see my dear," My mother stroked my cheek. "You can't let your fears control you. You must be brave and venture the storm. Do you understand?"

I nodded. "Yes mama."

She smiled at me. "Good. Now it's late and you need sleep for tomorrow. Lord Ramsey will be her bright and early tomorrow."

My mother got up and started tucking me in again.

"Will Gavin be coming." I asked hopeful.

"Yes Gavin will be coming as well. You're rather fond of him, aren't you?"

I shrugged. "He's the only one who will play Knight with me. All the other girls want to play Princess."

My mother let out a quiet laugh. "I see. Well perhaps I can persuade your father into having Lord Ramsey stay a little longer."

I beamed at her. "Mama can I ask you a question?"

"Anything Sweetheart." She said softly as she stroked my hair.

"The story of the Storm Princess, was that about you and Papa? Did you have to win his heart?" I asked.

My mother smiled and was about to answer when a voice from the doorway answered instead.

"Actually I recall having to chase your mother around." My father laughed.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were putting Clara to bed."

My father placed an arm around my mother's waist. "She's asleep. You hadn't shown yet so I got worried."

"I was just telling Eddie a story." She beamed before placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Did you enjoy the story little one?" He asked and I nodded. "Well good. Now it's off to bed with you."

Both my parents gave me a goodnight kiss before leaving my bed chamber. I nuzzled under my covers thinking of my mother's story. The storm outside had died down to nothing more than quiet rain and I had drifted off to a peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I didn't say this in the last chapter, but Queen Rose (aka Eddie's mom) is Natalie Dormer. I'm practically in love with her and she is so so so gorgeous. Also if you haven't figured it out yet Eddie is a nickname for Odette.

"Eddie!"

"Go away!" I mumbled.

"Eddie wake up!" Someone shook me, but I shoved them away. "Eddie the prince arives at any moment and your father reuquests your presenese."

I squinted and saw my handmaid Barbara towering over me. I nuzzled deeper into my blanket to hide from her, except it wasn't my blanket. It was scratchy and smelled of dirt. My eyes opened wider and I realized I wasn't in my chambers at all. I was outside.

"What time is it?" I asked still feeling groggy.

"It's mid morning."

_Shit. Father is going to murder me._

"How did you find me?" I slowly sat up and ran my fingers through my blonde curls.

"I may be your handmaid, but I'm also your best friend. And as your best friend I know of all your hiding spots." Barbara laughed.

"Not all of them." I pointed out.

She shook her head. "Come along. Your father and step mother want you to join them for breakfast."

I got up from my grassy bed and shook of the dirt from my dress. "How much trouble am I in?"

"Oh loads! I heard something about execution." She joked.

"Ha ha very funny!" I shoved her slightly.

"Let's go Princess." She linked and arm through mine. "We wouldn't want to anger the king."

The two of us walked to the castle in hurry. When we reached the gates I noticed everyone rushing around getting everything ready for the arrival of our guests and the evenings events.

"Good morning my lady." One of the servants said.

I smiled. "Good morning."

"Beautiful day isn't it Princess?" Said another.

"Indeed it is!" I marveled at the sky.

We reached the doors the dining hall. Barbara went off to get my gown ready for later, leaving me to deal with my father alone. I took a deep breath before slipping inside.

"You're late." A cold voice snapped behind me.

I turned to see my step mother giving me a hard look. I held back my biting comments and bowed. "My apologies step mother."

I walked over to where my father sat and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Good morning Father. "

"Not so fast Eddie." He said in a stern tone. "Where were you this morning."

"I went for morning ride and lost track of time." I lied.

He gave me a look before sighing. "Please let someone know next time. I sent half the guards looking for you."

I gave a week grin. "I'm sorry father. It won't happen again."

"It better not or I'll have to punish you." He said again in a stern tone,  but was contradicted by the smile on his face.

A smile graced my lips as I walked over to my little brother. "Hello Eli!"

He gave me a toothy toddler grin and made a noise of excitement. Eli was technically my half brother, but since the day he was born he has always been nothing more than my little baby brother. I absolutely adored him with his dark curls and the Haywood blue eyes.

"And how is my baby brother today?" I gave him a kiss on his head.

Eli made a cute giggle noise that made my heart melt. I took the seat next to him and began to load my plate with food.

"Where is Clara?" I asked before taking a bite of freshly baked bread.

As if on cue, my sister walked into the room. Clara was a spitting image of my father, but in the loveliest way possible. Her hair was a light brown mixed with red. Her eyes were the beautiful Haywood blue. That was the thing between us Haywood children. We all looked different but our eyes matched perfectly.

"Good morning everyone!" She cheered. Then she turned to me. "Well look who decide to grace us with her presence! You know half the kingdom was looking for you this morning?"

I rolled my eyes. "Hello to you too."

"Clara please leave your sister be." Father sighed.

Clara smiled sweetly at him and took the seat next to Nerissa. "So how is our bride to be?"

"I am well dear sister." I laughed. "And how are you?"

She took a grape from the tray and examined it. "Well if you must now I am depressed that my big sister is leaving me to get married to some foreign Prince."

"I could never abandon you Clara!" I reached over and patted her hand. She gave me a warm smile which I returned. "I could never get rid of you that easily."

Laughter bellowed from all around the table except for Nerissa. She never laughed at anything. I sometimes wondered if she even had a heart.

Suddenly, she stood from the table. "I must get ready for our guests arrival. If you will excuse me dear husband."

Nerissa bowed to my father before walking around to Eli and taking him out of the room. The three of us sat in silence before Clara stood.

"I'm not feeling very hungry. I think I'll go and get ready for Eddie's Prince." She smiled.

I grabbed an apple from a tray before standing. "I should go get ready as well."

"Odette stay for a moment." Father said. He waited until Clara left to speak to me."I know you were at the lake this morning."

"How did you-"

"Your horse was still in the stables and the bottom of your dress is filthy."

I looked down at the stone floor. "I'm sorry for lying papa."

"Come here little one." He said sweetly.

I walked over to where my dad sat. When I reached him he took both my hands in his. He didn't look mad at all. He had that warm smile that always made me feel better when I was upset.

He stroked my cheek softly. "You look so much like your mother."

People often told me that and every time a warm feeling would spread throughout. My mother was the most beautiful woman of all the land. She had hundreds of men falling at her feet, asking for her hand. But it was my father who had won her heart.

"I miss her too, you know." He whispered. "I wish she was here to see you now."

"I don't think she'd be too happy with me marrying the Prince of Valhalla." I chuckled.

His eyebrows knitted together as he frowned. "You don't have to do this you know. We can still cancel the wedding."

"Yes I do." I told him. "You have an entire land to take care of. With me marrying the Prince you'll have allies."

"But you do not love him." He pleaded.

I smiled at my father's concern. "Love will come later."

Father stared at my face for a long while before sighing. "I just don't want you to go."

I ran a hand through his hair. "Father I am 20 years old. It's time I left and had my own adventures."

He laughed and brought my hands to his lips. "You are too strong willed. I suppose you get that from your mother."

"Actually I get that from both of you." I chuckled.

"Go on you! Your Prince arrives soon." He said, still laughing.

I gave my father a kiss on the cheek before rushing to my bed chambers. As I passed I took notice of the stone walls around me. I knew that soon I would no longer see these walls again. The walls that I had grown accustomed for as long as I could remember. They would be no more than a memory.


	4. Chapter 2

The strong, salty sea air made my blonde hair swirl around me. More than once I had to grab my tiara to keep it from falling. I never liked wearing it, but seeing as it was a royal event I had no choice.  I also would have to wear it later in the evening for the feast to welcome our guests.

"Remind me why I'm not wearing blue?" I grumbled. It was customary for the Royal Family to wear blue, but Barbara had laid out a dress of red and gold instead.

"Prince Brandon's colors are Red and Gold. It's respectful to wear your future husband's colors." She whispered.

Everyone was waiting at the docks. And when I say everyone, I mean everyone. My entire family, their personal servants, the castle servants, the noble, and even the peasants were all waiting for the the arrival of the Royals of Valhalla. The boat was in plain view, but taking far too long to reach us.

There were whispers all around me about this Prince Brandon. I had never met him, but father had said he was a pleasant fellow. He also said that I would be bored with him. I wasn't sure if that was him attempting to persuade me not to marry him or if he was telling the truth.

"I still get to wear blue tonight though? For the feast?" I asked her.

Barbara laughed quietly to herself. "Yes your highness. I have your blue dress waiting for when we return."

"Thank heavens." I mumbled under my breath. Barbara heard me and laughed quietly to herself.

The boat started to pull into the docks. In a matter of moments, the boat was tied down and things were being unloaded. We all waited eagerly for royal guests to appear.

Then a tall man dressed in red and gold exited from the boat. On his arm was a rather small woman who, like the man, was dressed in similar colors. Both of them were of equal beauty with their dark hair, dark eyes, and tan skin. A considerable contrast compared to the people of our land.

Trailing behind them, was a very handsome young man who I had assumed to be Prince Brandon. He was tall like his father and looked much like him. When his dark eyes landed upon me, here merely smiled.

"King Mordecai!" My father boomed as he walked towards the foreign king.

"King Ryan." He greeted.

The two talked back and forth, exchanging greetings. Barbara took this time to ask of my opinion of the Prince.

"He's rather agreeable." I whispered to her. To which she laughed again to herself.

"This must be the lovely Princess Odette." The King said as he approached me.

I gracefully bowed. "It's a pleasure to be in your acquaintance your Majesty."

"My you look so much like your mother." He said sweetly. "The resemblance is uncanny."

My cheeks reddened. "Thank you sir. That means a great deal to me."

He smiled kindly and then gestured to the woman next to him. "Allow me to introduce my wife, Queen Camilla."

"Your Highness." I bowed to the Queen; which she returned.

"And my son, Prince Brandon."

I turned to the Prince and bowed to him as well. I was about to greet him, but he spoke first.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Princess. You really are as beautiful as they say." He said as he took my hand and placed a gentle kiss upon it.

I smiled at him. "You are too kind sir."

"I have something for you." He said before gesturing to a servant.

The servant came forward with a small decorated box made of gold and red jewels. He handed it to the Prince with such care, I wondered what could have been inside. Prince Brandon then handed me the box. "An early wedding present."

I opened to find a beautiful golden ring with a great Ruby welded in the middle of the band. "It is beautiful. Thank you sir. I shall wear it to tonight's feast."

The Prince looked ecstatic. "I am pleased that you like it."

"You all must be exhausted. Come, let my servants take you to your chambers." My father said to our guests.

The royal family followed my father to the castle. Nerissa and the rest of my family was not far behind them. Barbra linked her arm in mine as we walked.

She had a rather eager look on her face. "So what do think of your dear Prince?"

"He seem admirable."

"He's quite handsome." Brabra pointed out.

I nodded in agreement. "He is very handsome."

"And yet he will bore you." She sighed.

"How do you know he will bore me?" I questioned.

Barbra shrugged her shoulders. "Just a guess."

\--

"Princess Odette, someone wishes to see you." A guard said.

After meeting Prince Brandon, I was whisked way to my chambers to get ready for the feast. Unfortunately, there was so much time to spare before I was to dress. I busied myself with one of the many books I had stowed away in my room.

"Who is it?" I asked, not tearing away from my book.

"Your uncle, your highness."

My head snapped up. "Send him in."

The guard bowed, before opening the door. A large man with a red beard and spectacles appeared through the door and I leaped from my chair by the fire.

"Uncle Jack!" I yelled while wrapping my arms around the man.

He held me tightly. "Oh my sweet girl."

"Why have you not visited!" I pouted when he let me go.

"Business has kept me away I'm afraid." He sighed. "But I am here now! Turn so I can get a good look at you."

I did as he said and spun around.

"My, you look just like your mother." He marveled.

I smiled. "Tell me a story of when you were children."

He laughed quietly. "Another time Eddie. I have some business in the markets"

My smile was wiped away with a frown. "Do you have to?"

"I'm afraid so, but I will be at the feast tonight. I shall tell you many stores of the adventures your mother and I have had." He gave my hand a gentle squeeze and kissed my forehead.

Uncle Jack soon left and I went back to my book. Not long after did Barbra return to ready me for the feast. Clara joined us and requested I do her hair since her handmaid was about as good with braids as a fish could walk.

"He'll bore you." Clara said as I brushed her hair.

"Who?" I said absentmindedly.

She smirked. "Prince Brandon."

"Why does everyone think that?" I sighed.

"Because he is too kind and polite, and you, my sweet sister, need a man who will excite you."

I shook my head and twisted her hair into an intricate braid. "You are wrong."

"Actually your sister is right." Barbra said as she laid my gown on the bed. "Prince Brandon is not the man for you."

"And who do you suppose I should marry?"

"A knight would be a much better husband." Barabra said wistfully.

"Or a Hunter!" Clara added.

I laughed at the pair of them. "Yes, well the next Knight or Hunter I meet, I'll be sure to give the thought of marrying them."

"What about you, dear sister? When shall father be planning the next royal wedding?" I asked Clara.

She looked away nervously. "I do not know what you are talking about."

"Do you honestly think me a fool?" I chuckled. "I know about your late night walks with Jordan."

She gave me a pleading look through the mirror. "Please don't tell father."

My brows furrowed. "What are you worried about? Father loves Jordan."

"Yes, but father would never let us marry."

My hands stopped moving. "You can't be serious."

Her face was grim. "I am very serious. Father would have both our heads if he found out I planned to marry the son of a painter."

I spun her around to face me. "Need I remind you that our mother was a peasant. The daughter of a farmer. Yet father looked passed that and married her anyways."

"Look what good that did her! Now she's dead and we are left motherless all because of the curse."

There was legend of a curse that revolved around the Haywood family. Long ago a King fell in love with a peasant girl, but he was to marry a Noble woman from another land. So he chose the woman instead because it was his duty to the kingdom. Little did he know that the peasant girl was actually a witch and she cursed the Haywood blood line that if any non-noble blood were to merge with our noble blood, their fate would be in peril.

Of course I did not believe it. Father told me it was nothing more than a way to keep the Haywood line Noble and "Pure". It was no secret that most of my father's family hated my mother for the mere fact that her blood was not Noble.

"The Haywood Curse isn't real, Clara." I sighed.

"Then why is that awful woman still alive?" She asked, referring to Nerissa.

I shook my head. "I don't know, but it's not because of some curse."

Clara turned back to the mirror. "Curse or no curse, father would never allow the marriage."

"I think you'd be surprised what father would agree too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the filler chapter. She'll be meeting Ray very very very soon!


End file.
